


Tea for Team

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: eastasianfandomgiftbag, Gen, Tea, Team Dynamics, Women Being Awesome, women having a cup of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidaka and Akari meet in college and become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> For Tari, for [](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eastasianfandomgiftbag**](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/) ! I know you said you would be happy to give out prompts it would be a nice surprise if I did one of your earlier unfilled drabble fest prompts. ^.~

It's really nice being able to discuss Go over a cup of tea as the weather begins to cool.

Hidaka-sempai is really nice, managing to stay on the right side of the line of "responsible captain who is concerned and wants to encourage team bonding" and "actual person who is fun to talk to". Hidaka also has a way of bringing in little details that make things really lovely to join in with, such a beautiful sakura decorated teapot and deliciously scented, “strawberries and cream” green tea to share, even if she did wrinkle her nose when Akari reveals that she went to Haze for high school, "isn’t that the school with the faker in their Go club?"

Akari's lengthy defence of Hikaru's talents and how long he played the game at that point and exactly how far he has come since then with tournaments such as the Young Lions Tournament and his current ranking as a 3-dan, courtesy of the mothers’ network of gossip, have Hidaka-sempai taken quite aback, while the other team members laugh and offer some buns to sweeten up the atmosphere a little.

Hidaka-sempai makes up for the insult by sharing stories over tea and red bean buns of how Akira-kun, shook up her Go club, insisting on playing this unknown character and the idiocy that follows with people trying to trick and bully their way into beating this golden boy who should be a pro. She talks about the relief a lot of people felt when he finally left to complete his journey from “amateur” to “professional” and the girls that left when the prince left – annoying Hidaka greatly as she had finally had enough to have a proper ladder tournament going for the girls side of the club. It was one of the reasons that Hidaka decided to go to a women’s college and escape the idiocy that boys brought along and focus on the important things like studying and Go.

Akari giggles over the chaos that prim and proper Akira caused, but she’s oh so glad for her own little Go club - while they had awkward fights and Hikaru’s leaving tore the club apart with those who thought it was a wonderful chance for him and those who felt it was terrible for him to abandon them – it all was really close and personal not semi-alien idiots and political power games. It was also really close to everyone’s heart – that’s why it hurt when Hikaru left. Akari isn’t sick of boys, not at all. But this college was the best opportunity available for her future, that she was able to take advantage of.

She comments that, “Hikaru does have a way of driving even sensible people down into his madness.”

"I hope he won't drag you back in!" Hidaka says primly – “I really don’t want to deal with that kind of madness again around me – when we need to focus on preparing for the regional for the women’s tournament in November!”

"Ah no, he won't, I've gotten my booster shot and everything." Akari smiles, but it’s a sad smile, for the best friend that she grew up with, growing in a completely different direction. That is until a team mate Midoriko distracts her by flicking a white Go stone, and the resulting mock-lecture from Hidaka-sempai about the sanctity of the Go board keeps everyone busy and happy.


End file.
